The Girl Who Loves Carrots
by Carrots-Spoons
Summary: Taylor Banks has always been a normal girl, that is, until she meets and falls in love with the famous Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. She quickly finds herself on a life journey that takes her on adventures she had only dreamt of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

—**Taylor's POV—**

I lurked through the aisles of Walmart, searching for the vegetable area. I needed to find carrots. I had a huge craving, as always. Carrots were my favorite thing to eat, and I was all out. Back at my apartment, the last bag was sitting in the recycling, completely empty. I needed more carrots today. I have never gone a day in my life without eating carrots. And this isn't going to be the first.

As I walk into the vegetable area, still searching for the carrots, I saw something in the corner of my eye that caught my attention. As I turned my head slightly, I saw who it was. A boy, only looking a few years older than me with brown hair and astonishing blue eyes, was standing a few yards away. I couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes. I have to admit, he was good looking. Very good looking, in fact. He was wearing a blue and red striped shirt clamped to his bright red pants with blue suspenders. What a weird outfit, but on him it looked good.

And here I was, wearing simple jeans and a worn-out gray jacket that was way too big for me. I was wearing no makeup and my hair was put into a messy bun on the top of my head. I suddenly realized that I was embarrassed of my appearance. I felt a quick pang of disgust. I never, ever feel embarrassed about anything. I have always been proud of who I am and how I look. Although I'm no beauty queen or captain of the cheerleading squad, I think of myself as a decent person. And to me, the only thing that matters is what I think. Then why was I suddenly feeling embarrassed?

There was also something unusual at this moment. I was still staring at the boy. He had seriously caught my eye, and I don't think I'll be able to look away. I'm not one of those girls who obsess over guys and always look for a new boyfriend. Actually, I've never _had_ a boyfriend to begin with. But staring at this boy, I wish I did. Is that wrong? I have never even spoken to him, yet he has me falling already. Let's just hope I can catch myself before something bad happens.

At that moment, the boy, who was standing completely still in the middle of the vegetable area, started to walk slowly towards the left most corner of the store, eyes completely focused on something in the distance. As I followed his gaze and aim, I quickly noticed what he was going for.

The last bag of carrots, sitting on top of a stand positioned against the wall. Oh no, this boy wants the carrots too. Guess someone's not getting carrots, and it's not going to be me, that's for sure. I quickly and stealthily walked over to the carrots. I was going to get them first, no matter what. I needed those carrots.

His eyes flickered over to me for a moment, suddenly filling with alarm. He fastened his pace but he was too late. By the time he reached the carrots, I had already snatched them up and held them close in my arms. I smiled victoriously and went on my way towards the cash registers.

"Hey! I saw those carrots first!" I heard him protest with a thick British accent. And I had to admit, his voice was as amazing as his looks. I felt slightly guilty for taking the carrots; I mean he's right, he _did_ see them first. I thought about giving them back before I remembered how much I wanted the carrots. Well, I guess he'll have to go somewhere else for his carrots, 'cause he's not getting them here.

"Too bad!" I replied, not looking back. Just to show that these carrots were mine, I raised my arm above my head and waved the carrots in the air. All previous guilt was gone, now only pride. I got the carrots first, so they're mine. Why should I feel bad if they're mine?

Then I heard them, quick footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and stared behind me at where I had just left the boy. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in sight, in fact. Weird…

I turned back around again and saw him, standing right in front of me. He was smiling slightly and staring at me with crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help but melt a little inside, until I looked down at his arms and saw what he was holding: _my _bag of carrots. I widened my eyes and quickly snatched them away from him.

"Excuse you!" I exclaimed, backing up slightly.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked after a laugh, a bit over dramatically.

"No, should I?" I replied, staring at him confused. He did look somewhat familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

He grinned cheekily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He carefully grabbed my hand and wrote his number on the back of it, still grinning. His hands were warm and gentle, and felt nice on mine. I just stared at my hand while he wrote.

He finished quickly and looked up at me, dropping my hand and snapping me out of the trance.

"You should call me sometime. And, keep the carrots," he said, smiling as he walked away towards the exit of the store.

I watched him go, just staring. Mysterious boy…

When the door closed after him I shook my head, snapping me back into reality. I stepped forward to the cashier and paid for my carrots, muttering a thank you before exiting the store. I went into my car and drove back home to my apartment I shared with my best friend, Katie. All the while I was thinking about the mysterious boy who had given me his number. And I honestly looked forward to calling him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

—**Louis' POV—**

"Hazz, I promise I'll be back to the hotel in 20 minutes, alright?" I say into the cellphone I hold against my ear. I have one hand in my pocket fiddling with a pen. I don't know why, but I've been so distracted lately. This is what I need. Just a little time by myself.

"Alright… but you better. Li says we have an interview in an hour. You sure you're gonna make it?" Harry replies, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't worry about it…" I say with a sigh. If there's one thing Harry does, it's worry. Especially when it comes to me wandering around a random supermarket. But it happens a lot, so he's bound to get used to it sometime.

"See you in 20?" he says, making it sound like a sort of question.

"See you in 20," I repeat, this time making it a statement.

"Oye! Who ate the last of my chips?" I hear someone shout in the background in a thick Irish accent. I can't help but smile, knowing what's bound to come next. Niall isn't someone known for being forgiving when it comes to food.

As I hang up, I hear Harry sigh into the phone. Looks like I chose the right time to leave the hotel. I've been here for probably a good hour at this point, wandering around the many aisles of Walmart. I don't really have a goal or a certain thing I'm trying to find, at least that's what I think.

Suddenly something catches my eye from the left most corner of the store. That's when I finally realize it: all this time I am looking for one thing. Carrots. The one food I can guarantee Niall won't steal, Harry and Zayn won't bother touching, and Liam won't even notice is hiding in the back of our shared fridge; that is, if it even gets there. I usually gobble up all the carrots in the bag before anyone has a chance to notice there were any in the first place. What can I say? I love carrots.

I find myself just staring at the bag. The last bag, I should mention. Just sitting there, resting perfectly on top of a stand leaning against the wall. Although I know the smart thing to do is to grab the bag before anyone else has a chance to, but I just find myself standing there. I can't move, and I suddenly realize why: I feel as if someone is watching me. _Please, not another fan,_ I almost beg myself. Although I love all the fans greatly, as I would never be where I am without them, they sometimes get overwhelming. Always having someone watch you, someone follow you, someone judging you. It gets in your head. And so I find myself frozen, here, in the middle of the vegetable section of a Walmart in Los Angeles, California. I stand there for a few more seconds, keeping my eyes focused on the carrots before finally forcing myself to move forwards. _Good, _I think. _If it was a fan, they would have already been bothering me for an autograph or picture._ The coast is clear, I decide, and I better get out of here before I am seen by an actual fan.

I slowly start to walk towards the carrots, when something catches my eyes. I look over to my right and see a girl, about a foot shorter than me, with bright red, wavy hair hastily tied in a bun on the top of her head. Her breath-taking green eyes maneuver between me and something in front of her. I widen my eyes with slight alarm. She recognizes me. She knows who I am. My only goal now is to get towards the carrots before she can fully process what's going on and scream that "One Direction is here".

But before I can even reach the carrots, something unexpected happens. She lunges forward and grabs the bag, quickly heading on her way to the cash registers. So that's it. She's not a fan. Just a girl who wanted some carrots. I can't help but smile with relief; before I remember what just happened.

"Hey! I saw those carrots first!" I protested. She took the carrots, the last bag of carrots, my carrots!

"Too bad!" I hear her yell back with a heavy Irish accent. I can't help but smile; her voice reminds me of the one belonging to one of my best friends: Niall Horan.

In that moment, I made a plan that was quickly executed. I quickly and quietly started to walk towards her, stopped when she started to turn around, and jumped in front of her while her head was turned the other way. I carefully reached forward and gently took the bag of carrots from the cradle she had made with her arms. I smile slightly with victory and stare at her, waiting for her to turn around and realize what just happened. Surprisingly, I didn't have any sort of urge to run with the carrots on my own. In fact, in this moment in time, my mind was completely elsewhere from the carrots and was solely on her. I was resisting the urge to jump up and down, waiting for her to turn. And finally, after what seemed like an hour, she did.

The first thing those amazing green eyes of hers went to was my own. She locked eyes with me and stared at me with an expression that made me melt inside. I smiled a bit wider. But then, she looked down in my arms and saw the carrots. With a quick flick of her arm she snatched them out of my arms and clutched them in hers again.

"Excuse you!" she shouted, backing up away from me. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. I was simply having fun with this.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked dramatically, not literally being serious.

"No, should I?" I couldn't help but grin. She doesn't know who I am. She really doesn't know who I am. Fantastic!

Before I could even process what I was thinking, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pen I was fiddling with earlier. I gently took her hand and held it in one of my own, using the other to carefully write my number on the back of her hand. My mind was racing and it was all I could do not to mess up my writing. Her hands were soft and small, seemingly fragile as if they could shatter if someone clutched them too hard.

I tried to write quicker and finally finished, hesitating before letting go of her hand and just grinning at her.

"You should call me sometime. And keep the carrots," I said to her, smiling as I turned and walked towards the exit of the store. I couldn't believe what just happened. I just fought over carrots with a girl who doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know everything about me. She doesn't follow me on twitter or anything! And to me, that was amazing. I can't wait to see when she'll call me, if she does. And I'm honestly hoping she does.


End file.
